Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC
|flavor text = Dr. Zomboss was real impressed with himself when he came up with the idea to build a weaponized woolly mammoth with the power to blast snow and ice out of its mechanical trunk. But what Dr. Zomboss didn't realize until it was too late: He's allergic to mammoth fur. Now he has to load up on allergy medication every time he wants to take the darn thing out for a spin.}} }} is the boss of Frostbite Caves appearing in Frostbite Caves - Day 30 in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It takes up space in the two rows and three lanes farthest to the right. It uses its trunk to shoot blasts of ice into the row in front of it. Once these ice chunks are broken, they release zombies from them. It may also launch ice shards at plants, similar to other Zombots' missile attacks. Unlike the other Zombots, this one does not move, and stays in one place the entire time, because it appears to be built into the ground, which is shown when beaten. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The mammoth mech with an ice blast from the past. Dr. Zomboss was real impressed with himself when he came up with the idea to build a weaponized woolly mammoth with the power to blast snow and ice out of its mechanical trunk. But what Dr. Zomboss didn't realize until it was too late: He's allergic to mammoth fur. Now he has to load up on allergy medication every time he wants to take the darn thing out for a spin. Attacks The randomly performs one of the actions: *It will create one column of ice blocks that absorb 30 damage each. When broken, it will release random zombies, from the said phase. **First phase: ***Blockhead Zombie ***Hunter Zombie ***Dodo Rider Zombie **Second phase: ***Blockhead Zombie ***Hunter Zombie ***Dodo Rider Zombie **Third phase: ***Blockhead Zombie ***Hunter Zombie ***Dodo Rider Zombie *It will fire ice blocks that will destroy selected plants. *It will blow frozen winds, up to 2 lanes, that will freeze your plants. *It will create a large ice block in the 3x3 area it is in that absorbs 90 normal damage shots. Gallery Screenshot 2015-02-20-17-34-09.png|Almanac entry Part 1. Screenshot_2015-02-20-19-50-11.png|Zombot creating ice blocks. Screenshot_2015-02-20-19-52-49.png Screenshot_2015-02-20-20-05-21.png|Ice Weasel from ice block. Screenshot 2015-02-20-18-54-37.png|Defeated. File:Screenshot 2015-02-25-17-02-46.png|A fully extended trunk. Zombot Tuskmaster Ad.jpg|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in an ad for coins. HDTuskmaster10000BCfromFacebook2.0.png|HD Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. Trivia *Though the Zombot does not move, its Almanac Entry says that it has "Hungry" speed. **However, it may just refer to the speed of its attacks. *It is the only Zombot that cannot move. Instead it uses its trunk to attack plants. *So far, it is the only Zombot that can damage or hurt plants, but cannot hurt zombies. *Its eyes are different from the other Zombots, as its eyes are a very light shade of yellow and the pupils are brown and has a ring around it. *It has the longest name out of any Zombots. *It is currently the only zombie that has a comma in its name. *Although ice blocks made by this Zombot are completely different from other ice blocks, the player can still melt them using Hot Potato. *The old name for this Zombot was "Zombot Mastodon-o-tron". *The body of this, the Zombot Dark Dragon, and Zombot Sharktronic Sub cannot be seen. Coincidentally, they are based on animals. *It is the only Zombot that only summons six zombies. It is also the only Zombot not summoning Gargantuars. *This is the only Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time which has more than three abilities. *So far, this is the only Zombot without a rush attack. This is replaced with its freezing trunk blow. *This is the only boss that does not release zombies with Plant Food. *It is the only Zombot that does not directly summon zombies. *It is the second Zomboss which had its name changed during development, with the first being the Zombot Tomorrow-tron. *This Zomboss can only be stunned by breaking the ice that protects it. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Frostbite Caves - Day 30 *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Zombot Plank Walker *Zombot War Wagon *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombot Dark Dragon *Zombot Sharktronic Sub Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves Encountered Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Zombies with "Undying" Toughness Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Crushing Zombies